


Four things Smiffy Got Wrong on Christmas (and the one thing right)

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Arson, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute boys!, M/M, Minecraftsonas, Mistletoe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Smiffy is having his first Christmas with his boyfriends and is terrible at all the traditions.
Relationships: Ross Hornby/Alex Smith/Chris Trott
Kudos: 8





	Four things Smiffy Got Wrong on Christmas (and the one thing right)

**Four things Smiffy Got Wrong on Christmas (and the one thing right)**   
  
Smiffy was up to something again. He was. Ross wasn’t sure what he was up to, but he was up to something, and it involved Trott. He also wasn’t quite sure what this holiday they were supposed to be celebrating was. Smiffy wasn’t exactly a creature raised to be in human areas with human-like people. He was a monster made for chaos. His slowly boiling rage was calmed by Ross when he gently touched their foreheads together.    
  
“What’s on your mind, Smiff? You look ready to blow a gasket. We don’t need any more dead pets during the holidays.” He smiled at the slime sweetly.    
  
“I uh, well. I just. Don’t understand these traditions. And neither of you are explaining anything.” Smiff huffed in annoyance and then huffed more when Ross gave him a pity face. Dammit! Ross needed to stop looking like a kicked puppy all the time!    
  
“Well um, let me think.” Ross hummed thoughtfully, headed over to the bookshelf he kept all his architecture designs on. He pulled out a small book, bringing it over to Smiffy. “Here you go, Smiff! Christmas lore just for you.” he set it in his lap, giving the slime a pet before heading back out to work on his buildings.    
  
Smiffy looked to the book. Huh. He opened it up.    
  
1\. The Tree   
  
Smiffy took a peek into the book, seeing that they required a Christmas tree. They said that it was lit by fire. Hmm. Well, a fire was something he could definitely manage. He got up off the bench, headed out to the forest. He found a perfectly good birch tree and brought it into the main lobby. Right!    
  
“Uh, Smiff? What you got there?” Came the timid voice of Trott, headed over to look at the birch tree that Smiffy had brought into their home.    
  
“Oh! It’s a Christmas tree. I read in this book that we needed one for Christmas.” He gave Trott a big smile.    
  
Trott’s eyes went soft. Well, he had the spirit. “That’s amazing, Smiff.” He kissed his cheek. Smiff got a little soft, giving his boyfriend a side hug before looking back to his tree.    
“Well! Time to light it!” Smiff said excitedly, Trott unable to stop him before he lit the thing ablaze. Trott watched in horror as the birch burned down, leaving only ash on the floor.    
  
Smiff gave him an excited grin. “I see why you two like this holiday now!” Trott smacked his forehead.

  1. Snow Men  
  
Smiffy made a face as he looked from his snowmen to the ones in the photos from the book Ross had give him. They, didn’t quite look right. He frowned more. He wasn’t quite sure what he’d done wrong. He read the instructions over carefully. Roll the snow into a ball, put some coal for the eyes and a carrot for the nose. 



Hmm. 

Well, he had to substitute the coal for something else, so he had chosen to just dab some oil on, and it was running. That wasn’t good. He hadn’t gotten it to look right the first time, so he added some more.   


Great, now the snowman was black.   
  
And then there was the carrot. No carrots were to be found, so he picked up a beetroot instead. This really didn’t look right.    
  
“...why is your snowman leaking black sludge?” Came the startled voice of Ross, he stood by his side. 

  
“Well, it said to use coal, but we didn’t have any.” Sniff said easily. He didn’t even think about his actions as he played with his lighter, accidentally igniting the gases and suddenly the snowman was burning alive. 

  
“...everything you touch. Everything turns to fire. Every goddamn…” Ross mumbled, gently petting his boyfriend’s slimy head before turning tail and leaving. 

  1. Stockings



  
Smiff was a little confused by this part of the book. It didn’t have any pictures, and it seemingly didn’t make any sense. Did he need stockings? Well. He thought he had some from disguises.

  
He got out the pantyhose, cutting off the ends to make them proper stockings. He felt a bit bad at having an extra, but he made sure to nail them to the fireplace. He placed the coal inside, looking a bit unsure as they stretched down from the weight. Naughty boys like his mates got coal after all.   
  
He lit the fire for his boyfriends, turning to greet them as they came in. “Hello, boys! I made the stockings for Christmas!” 

  
Unbeknownst to Smiffy, the nilon stockings had stretched to the point where the fire had popped and a hot ember landed on the fabric, it quickly caught, and a moment later, the coal went up as well. The stockings burned bright and hard, the fire spreading fast. By the time he turned around to gesture, they were already gone.    
  
Trott let out a slow whine, gently putting his flippers to his face. “I. I don’t even know, anymore, Smiff. Just, please, please stay away from the flammable items, okay?”   
  
Ross approached, gently kissing him. “That was very sweet, Smiff. But maybe, yeah, maybe stay away from the flammable stuff.”

  
  


  1. Santa



Smiff looked over the book yet again. “Right, so, Santa is this magical being, who delivers presents everywhere? And he wears red and is cheerful right?”    
  
“That would be correct,” Trott said, smiling over to Ross who shook his head. They were making Christmas cookies for the group to eat together. The thruple excited to spend the holiday by the nice warm fire.    


“And he’s super important to make Christmas happen?” Smiff asked on, deciding he needed to go acquire a Santa for his boyfriends. If Santa needed to happen for Christmas! Then they needed a Santa.    


“Yeah, basically.” Ross chuckled a bit, looking over to invite Smiff to join them in their cookie making, only to find his boyfriend was no where to be seen. Aw shit. “...well. This will be interesting.”

Trott had honestly forgotten that his boyfriend had left for the bit, thankful for the lack of fires and the excitement that came with Smiffy’s usual shenanigans. He loved his boyfriend dearly, and he adored spending time with him, it was just a lot to handle at times. 

And then Smiffy came back.    
  
“OI’ LADS, I GOT US A SANTA!” Smiffy said, voice full of excitement and cheer as he placed a live pig dressed as Santa on the floor. The pig took one look at the cookies Trott had just pulled from the oven and went for a dead sprint.    
  
Ross desperately tried to stop him, but could only do so much as he was used as a bouncing board to which the animal jumped onto the counter and began to eat all of their fresh Christmas cookies. 

Trott let out an anguished yell and looked over the scene with such devastation. His shoulders slumped into acceptance, and he just watched it unfold with sad eyes. He turned tail and went to the living room.    
  
Smiff blinked, confused as to why his partner was so upset. “But! But I brought Santa! To make sure everything happens for Christmas!” He said, clearly upset.    
  
“...you’re ok, Smiff. He just needs a moment,” Ross said gently, patting his side and heading to the living room to check on Trott.

  1. Mistletoe  
  
Smiffy hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch for a while. He just didn’t have the energy. No matter what he did, no matter what he tried to do to please his boyfriends, everything went up in smoke. Some literally, others not so much. 



“Smiff, dear?” Trott called softly from the doorway. “Come here, we’re going to open presents soon.” The walrus waited in the doorway, smiling to him. 

“...coming.” Smiff pulled himself up, headed to the door. He frowned when Ross’s hand stopped him, the human smirking.   
  


“Now Smiff! We can’t have you breaking tradition. We are under the mistletoe after all!” Ross said happily, leaning in and kissing his lover deeply.    
  
“Tradition?” Smiff asked in confusion as he looked up. He didn’t know this one. He smiled to Trott anyway, grinning as he got a second deep kiss.    
  


“When you and your lover are under the mistletoe, you have to kiss!” Trott announced happily. He gestured out to the rest of the house. Every single doorway had mistletoe, and there was even some hanging from the ceiling. Oh goodness.    
  
“You’re so naughty~” Smiff teased his men, hugging them both cheerfully.    
  
This? This was a tradition he could get behind. 


End file.
